You Found Me
by CrystalViolet
Summary: She loved him completely and unequivocally. She would do anything for Dean Winchester. She would kill for Dean Winchester. She would steal for Dean Winchester, and above all, she would die for Dean Winchester. This is the story of Aeron (OFC) and Dean, starting near the end of Season 4. Dean W./OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this story about six years ago and originally published a few chapters under my original username of Mauveine. Unfortunately, I stopped posting in about 2010 and I no longer remember my email information from that long ago. And while 6 years is a long time for a muse to be absent, she has returned and I wanted to continue the story. So, if this seems familiar, it will be at least at first. This takes place during Season 4. I do not own anything associated with Supernatural. Just my OC.**

* * *

 _The winter here's cold and bitter_

 _It's chilled us to the bone_

 _I haven't seen the sun in weeks_

 _Too long, too far from home_

 _I feel just like I'm sinking_

 _And I claw for solid ground_

 _I'm pulled down by the undertow_

 _Never thought I could feel so low_

 _Oh darkness, I feel like letting go_

 _~Sarah McLachlan – Full of Grace_

* * *

It was raining in a way she could only imagine people would describe as raining cats and dogs, although she had never fully understood the meaning behind that saying. Why people couldn't just say it was pouring was beyond her understanding. She stood beside the window, her eyes following the trail a raindrop left on the glass, before it too disappeared from her line of vision. She looked back up, out into the vast darkness surrounding her. Her eyes searching for any speck of light. She was looking for something, anything, that would alert her to his presence. Looking for something that would ease the pain and fear in her heart that he wasn't coming back.

She reached up, lightly touching the glass, the tip of her finger tracing the line of another drop of rain, the sound of her nail lightly scraping against the glass creating an eerie sound that pierced through the silence of the room. A clap of thunder shook the cabin, and with a weak flicker, the lights lost their battle to stay on, plunging the room into complete darkness. She let out a sigh as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter. Using the light of the flame, she walked over to the nearby table and lit the candle sitting on it. Its meager light barely cut through the dark, and she found herself reaching for her weapon tucked into the waist of her jeans. At this point in her life, it had become the ultimate safety net, the only thing she could rely on to protect herself. Although, that was probably a naïve way to think about it all.

She carried the candle to the window, setting it on the ledge as she sat in a rickety chair. She would keep her vigil; she would keep her look out. She had promised him that she would be there when he needed her, and although she knew she had left a hunt unfinished, leaving people's lives in danger, she couldn't tell him that she didn't have the time to meet him. She only hoped that he would make it through everything alive, in one piece. If not in mind, in body.

She knew he was broken, in many ways. She knew his soul was shattered and that he wasn't sure he could continue on with the life he led. She knew he understood the task that was before him and what he would ultimately have to do. She knew that he felt responsible for every bad thing that was happening in the world and that, because of that knowledge, he felt like a fractured human being, unworthy of anything and unnecessary to anyone. What he failed to acknowledge was that the world was depending on him; she was depending on him.

She loved him, although she had never told him as much. They had been a release for one another on more than one occasion, and were both there for the other when there was an itch that needed to be scratched, and yet she wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms, to protect him, to take away his pain and let him know that he was loved, completely and unequivocally. She would die for him. She would sacrifice for him. She would do anything he asked of her without question or thought. On some level that frightened her, and yet whenever he was around, the fear didn't matter. Nothing did.

She hadn't seen him since he had returned from hell, her only interactions with him being through quick telephone calls, infrequent text messages, and voicemails that were more silence than actual voice. It was because of that she was as shocked as she was that he had asked to see her. She had known something was wrong the moment she answered the phone. His voice had been filled with so much pain, sorrow, and a hint that he was close to breaking down and giving up. She had never heard him sound so utterly dejected, and she wasn't sure what to expect when she saw him. Add onto the fact that he had been in hell and back since their last meeting, she was nervous and unsure of what to expect.

A low rumbling broke through her thoughts as she sat up straighter in the chair, her eyes darting to look out the window. In the distance, she could see two small lights moving towards her, which she knew were the lights of the Impala. She stood, making her way towards the door, her steps light and hesitant. She took a deep breath, leaning her head against the wood of the door, her eyes closed and her hand barely touching the doorknob. Saying a quiet prayer, something that was becoming more frequent, she opened her eyes and opened the door, her gaze falling on the Impala as it pulled up in front of the rundown cabin. Holding her breath, she watched the car intensely, afraid to move, as the driver's side door opened.

He stepped out of the car, pausing with the door open, the rain drenching him as he stood there, unable to move. She realized she was barely breathing as she looked him over, head to toe. With unsure steps, she slowly began to walk towards him, her eyes never leaving his. It seemed like forever before she reached him, her tears merging with the rain. She stopped about a foot in front of him, her eyes searching his for some kind of acknowledgement, something that told her that he needed her, that he was happy to see her. Instead, she found pain, uncertainty, anger, and above all sorrow. He stepped closer, his hand reaching up to tentatively brush against her cheek, as if he feared she wasn't real, that she would somehow disappear if he touched her. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing as his hand moved to fully cup her cheek. Her heart soared at his touch, and with a sigh she felt all of her fear and tension wash out of her body.

She opened her eyes and looked into his, amazed, as always, with his beauty. She was relieved that he looked like himself. Hardened maybe, but relatively unchanged. Somehow she had feared that he wouldn't be the same, that hell would have disfigured him in some way. Silly, she knew, as only his soul had been in hell, yet it had been flittering through her mind ever since she had learned of his resurrection. Her eyes fell to his lips as he leaned in towards her, before moving back to meet his eyes; his lips touching hers gently.

With a soft moan, she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, her arms winding around his neck, latching his body to hers. He attempted to pull her closer to him, his hands in her hair, as he clutched onto her as if she were his only lifeline. She could taste the salt of her tears, or perhaps they were his, as their tongues moved against one another, and it was as if the rest of the world disappeared. They were no longer standing in the middle of nowhere, in a field that had long since turned to mud. There wasn't the constant threat of a demon attack, of another seal being broken. No, instead, they were somewhere peaceful, where nothing could harm them, and the reality of life didn't exist. Yet, deep down, she knew and acknowledged that the moment he pulled away from her, everything would come crashing back down upon them. Nevertheless, for this one moment, this one fleeting moment, she would let her mind dream and she would forget about what was going on around them. He pulled away slowly, and she felt a staggering loss of warmth. Wanting to cry out from the loss, she slowly opened her eyes.

"I missed you," he said softly, pushing a piece of wet hair off her forehead. She closed her eyes against the pain as she tried to come up with some answer to that admission. Nothing she said would be able to express what she had felt while he had been gone.

"I…" she trailed off, and unable to stop herself, she pulled him back into another kiss, hoping that somehow he would understand what she was trying to say. She pulled away, her eyes still closed, and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I missed you more than I could ever begin to explain to you," she whispered.

"Aeron…" his voice faded away, breaking slightly. She pulled away from him, nodding slowly, hoping that it conveyed her understanding of his feelings.

"Dean, come inside," she said softly, her hands running down his arms, before grasping his, pulling him towards the cabin. "We'll dry off, warm up, and talk."

She led him into the cabin, knowing that she would have to be patient and allow him to open up to her on his own. He would tell her eventually what he needed her to do, how should could help him. And she hoped that she would make him understand how she really felt. She would do anything for Dean Winchester. She would kill for Dean Winchester. She would steal for Dean Winchester, and above all, she would die for Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own anything except Aeron. This occurs after** _ **On the Head of a Pin**_ **but before** _ **Monster at the End of This Book.**_ **I am taking some liberties, I believe with some of the ages I list, but I did my best. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _You woke up screaming aloud_

 _A prayer from your secret god_

 _You feed off our fears_

 _And hold back your tears_

 _Give us a tantrum_

 _And a know it all grin_

 _Just when we need one_

 _When the evening's thin_

 _Oh you're a beautiful,_

 _A beautiful fucked up man_

 _You're setting up your_

 _Razor wire shrine_

 _Sarah McLachlan – Building a Mystery_

* * *

She pulled him into the cabin, closing and latching the door behind them as she checked to make sure that the line of salt she had laid earlier in the day remained intact. She turned back to Dean, watching him as his eyes scanned the room. The light from the candle cast shadows on his face, yet she could still see the dark circles under his eyes, the bruises that graced his cheek and jaw. He had taken a beating prior to coming to her, the evidence of that was clear. She stepped closer to him, inspecting him more closely, her heart skipping a beat as their gazes met. The emotions that he could display with just one look never ceased to amaze her.

He walked towards her, stopping only inches from her body. She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, her 5'3" frame dwarfed by his own. Her gaze followed a rain drop that slid along his face before disappearing under his collar. She was struck by the desire that coursed through her veins, silently wishing she were the drop of water. It amazed her how much she wanted him; how she could never get her fill of him. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek, her thumb rubbing back and forth over his cheekbone. She wiped away a tear that escaped his eye and she felt her heart break for him. She knew that he was a passionate man, that he had intense emotions and feelings that he attempted to keep pushed down deep within himself. She felt relief that he felt comfortable with her to let his true emotions out. He very rarely gave her his standard reply of "I'm fine." Even after John's death, he had confided in her before he had Sam. It was as if she was the only person he didn't have to put on a mask for. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

He buried his face in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his tears against her skin, his fingers tangling themselves into her hair. She ran her fingers into his hair, soothing him, as she murmured that everything would be okay into his ear. She felt his lips press against the skin at the base of her ear, before he moved down her jaw line, leaving a trail of fire with each passing kiss, as she struggled to keep her breathing steady.

"Aeron," she heard him whisper before she felt him pull away slightly to look at her. "I…I can't make the images go away," he paused briefly and she knew he was talking about hell. "Every time I close my eyes…and now…" he pulled away completely, his hands running through his hair in desperation. "This is all my fault. This whole damn apocalypse is happening because of me; because I was weak!"

She watched him pace the room, not knowing what to say. She didn't completely understand what he was saying. She knew of Lilith and the 66 seals. She knew there was an incredible increase in demonic activity. She had even heard whispers that something was not quite right with Sam. Still, she didn't understand Dean's role, and she knew now wasn't the time to ask for clarification. She took a step towards him, flinching as he punched the nearby wall, repeatedly and increasingly more violent. She moved forward, grabbing his forearm before he could swing again.

"Dean," she said quietly, "stop it." She pulled his hand into hers, surveying the damage. He had broken open a few of the healing scabs, but they didn't look too bad. She kissed the area gently, moving to grab her first aid kit.

"No!" he said, pulling away from her. "I'm fine!" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I'm…I'm fine," he stated softer the second time.

"Obviously," she said as she walked back towards the window, unsure of what to say, staring at nothing. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he walked towards her, stopping behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He turned her around towards him. His hands pushed her jacket off her shoulders and down her arms, the sound of the fabric hitting the ground dull in her ears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he looked at her, his eyes silently asking if he could proceed. "I just need…" he couldn't continue, he just hoped that he needed to feel something real, something pure, something that would make him forget what he had done in hell and what Castiel had asked him to do more recently. Aeron placed her hands on his chest, her eyes never leaving his as she pushed his leather jacket off his body.

* * *

She watched him sleep, his chest rising and falling slowly with each breath he took. Her thoughts moved to older memories, happier times she supposed. At least in some ways. They had met when she was three years old. Dean had been eight and Sam, four. Her father, Dominic, had met John on a job and the two had formed a bond. Dominic had later turned to John when his wife was killed while they were hunting a nest of vampires, and Dean had been responsible for her, as well as Sam, several times during their childhood.

She had always looked up to Dean, comparing him to her guardian, her knight in shining armor. He had always been open and honest with her, showing a side of his personality that others rarely had an opportunity to see. He had kept her entertained when their fathers were away together on a hunt, had spent time at her tea parties, understood when she crawled into bed with him after a nightmare, and had made the monsters disappear. He had listened to her stories of princes and princesses, and she had listened to the stories of each of his conquests; something that she hadn't always been enthusiastic about.

She wasn't quite sure when she had fallen in love with him. More than likely the crush had always been there and the love had developed over time. She had been scared to death when he finally became completely enveloped with the life of a hunter, embracing everything that came with it. She figured she began to flirt with him when she turned 15 and her hormones went into overdrive. It wasn't until she was 18 and he was 23 that anything physical had happened between them, each in a moment of pain and loss. Aeron dealing with the death of her father and Dean having been pushed away by Cassie. She let out a bitter laugh as she crawled out of the bed, wrapping a blanket around her body and moving to look outside. There was nothing healthy about their relationship and yet, there wasn't a single change she would make. The only thing she ever wished for was that he would come to the realization that he loved her as much as she loved him, something that was probably never bound to happen.

She heard the sheets rustle and a sudden gasp for breath, and she turned her gaze back to him. She watched as he sat up, leaning his head back against the headboard, his hands running down his face. She knew the action well; she knew he was more than likely suffering from nightmares.

"What are you doing?" he asked after his searching eyes landed on her, his voice rough from sleep.

"Nothing. I couldn't sleep" she said walking back towards him as he patted the bed next to him. She sat down next to him and leaned into his body, her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her.

"Tell me a story Aeron," he said, a line he hadn't used since he was twelve and they were laying in a field, dreaming up places they would rather be, the summer sun shining down on them, dandelions blowing in the breeze. Aeron laughed lightly, her fingers drawing designs on his chest.

"There once was a beautiful princess who lived in a castle and spent her days among the animals and the flowers. She had everything she ever wanted: a loving mother, a caring father, and people who adored her," Aeron began the story she had been telling since she could remember, always with a few modifications over the years. Dean's hands moved into her hair, his fingers playing with the long, dark, strands. "One day an evil witch invaded the castle grounds, darkness following her every step. The flowers began to wilt, the animals turned vicious, and the people turned against one another. The princess' mother tried to fight off the witch, but died in the process of saving her young daughter. The princess, fleeing from the danger, came upon a well. She slipped a ring her father had made for her from a chain around her neck, and placing a kiss on the cool metal she tossed the ring into the water below, wishing for someone to come and save them. She raced back through the woods towards the castle, hiding in the bushes so not to be caught, and along the path she ran into a man on a horse. She knew the moment she saw him that her wish had come true, that he would be the one to save her kingdom," Aeron smiled against Dean's skin, her fingers playing with the amulet on his chest.

"The knight followed her back to the castle where a great battle ensued between the knight and the wicked witch. With one final sweep of his sword, the witch lost her head and fell to her death, disappearing into the Earth. The princess approached where her body had been and noticed something glinting in the sunlight that had returned to the lands. She knelt down and found her ring lying where the witch had fallen. Stunned by the magic involved, she presented the knight with the ring as a symbol of her gratitude," Aeron's hand moved to Dean's right hand and traced the silver ring she had given him when they were teenagers. "She hoped that he would stay, but she knew that his job was to save those in need, and as she kissed him goodbye, and watched him ride away, she whispered for him to be safe and…" she trailed off wondering if she should add to the story. She moved up onto her elbow to look at him.

"And?" he asked, wanting to know what she was going to say. Aeron looked into his eyes for a moment before moving back to lay her head on his chest.

"And for him to one day return as she had fallen in love with him," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_May you hear every song in the forest_

 _And if ever you lose your own way_

 _Hear my voice like a breeze,_

 _Whisper soft through the trees_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels_

 _May you grow up to stand as a man, love_

 _With the pride of your family and name_

 _When you lay down your head_

 _Or to rest in your bed_

 _May you stay in the arms of the angels_

 _Maggie Siff – Lullaby for a Soldier_

* * *

Aeron waited silently, hoping that Dean would be able to process the information, and that he didn't shove her off the bed for saying the words out loud. She was almost certain that her words would scare him off, that he would laugh in her face and walk right out the door. Dean Winchester was not your run of the mill monogamous man, and to be honest, that's not what she was asking for. Her only reason for vocalizing her love for him was so that he knew. He had been raised a soldier, and had been treated as such. While John had loved both Sam and Dean, he had been so completely caught up in finding the yellow-eyed demon, that showing his children love had taken a very far back seat.

Dean stopped breathing as her words hit his ears. It took him several seconds to process the information and he wasn't sure how to respond. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard those words, and to be honest, he wasn't entirely sure he had ever said them himself. When he had been living in the alternate reality, courtesy of the Djinn, he hadn't even been able to utter the words to his mother. His fingers continued to caress a strand of her hair as he contemplated his next step. He knew he loved her, with every fiber of his being, he loved her. The only thing that held him back from saying it out loud and admitting it to her was his actions over the years. How could he have acted the way he had, done the things he had, been with as many women as he had, if he loved her? He wasn't sure he had an answer to those questions. He finally opened his mouth to respond when he felt her pull away.

Aeron moved to look at him, supporting her weight on her right elbow. She looked in his eyes, seeing the internal conflict, and although it pained her, she knew she was pushing him in a direction he wasn't entirely comfortable with. He opened his mouth to speak, and fearing what he would he would say, along with the pain that would come with it, she placed a finger against her lips.

"Shhh…" she whispered. "It's okay, I understand."

"Aeron," he paused, "I…"

"No, really," she leaned in and kissed him softly, "I shouldn't have said anything, I shouldn't have changed the story." She moved away from him and went to stand. His hand closed around her bicep, pulling her back onto the bed, his eyes staring into hers.

Dean didn't know what to say. He hated the look in her eyes, and hated that he was the cause of it even more. And still, he was unable to utter the three little words, the eight letters, that she wanted to hear and that he honestly wanted to say. Instead, he pulled her body against his own, his lips seeking hers. He kissed her desperately, feeding off her, pouring everything he had into the kiss. He pulled away slowly, his eyes on hers, hoping that somehow she would understand what he was trying to convey.

* * *

She woke up several hours later as the sun was rising over the horizon, shining directly on her face. At least it had stopped raining. She turned over, her hand searching out the warmth of Dean's body, and found cool sheets. She sat up, looking around the room, not seeing him anywhere in the small space. Her heart leapt into her throat as the thought of him leaving her in the middle of the night ran through her mind. She stood up, gathering the sheet around her body, and made her way to the front door. She stepped out onto the porch and when her eyes landed on the Impala, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Think I'd left?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Honestly?" she asked, turning around to look at him, "Yes."

Dean nodded and rubbed his hands over his face. Truth was he had thought about it. Leaving in the middle of the night was a hell of a lot better than having to say good-bye to her again. It was easier when he just walked away. It was easier when he just sort of disappeared. He looked beyond her to the forest beyond them, his senses picking up on even the faintest of sounds, smells, and tastes. This is what he wanted. Peace. Far away from "civilization."

"I have to go back…" he trailed off as he stood up.

Aeron nodded her head, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him as he took a step toward her. He placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb along her cheekbone. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rising up onto her tiptoes; placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I know you won't listen, but be careful, and if you need _anything_ ," she stressed the last word, "call me and I will be there." She frowned at his look. "I mean it Dean. I can help you fight this thing. I may not have been chosen by God to stop the world from ending, but I'm fully capable of kicking some demon ass and helping out."

Dean hadn't told her that it was because of him the world was on the brink of destruction. If it hadn't been for his weakness, God wouldn't have needed him back to end it all.

"I'll call you…" he stopped, laughing at her look of disbelief, "I promise. I'll call if we need your help. I just…"

"Just call."

Dean nodded his head, kissing her gently before turning to go back into the cabin to gather his things. Aeron remained on the porch, taking the seat Dean had vacated. It was easier not watching him pack up. She looked out over the land, listening to the chirping of the birds that fluttered in and out of the leave of the trees, and suddenly she felt a crush of fear settle upon her. She closed her eyes, trying to fight off the feeling, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Dean said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, turning to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, glancing back at the forest. "Just zoned out, I guess."

"I better go," he said picking up his duffle and nodding towards his car.

"Right," she said, following him to the Impala. "I meant what I said, Dean." She said as he opened the car door and threw his bag into the back seat. "If you need anything, call me." She placed a hand on the car door as he slid into the driver's seat.

"I will, I promise."

She leaned in to give him a kiss, savoring the taste of him, the texture, the intoxication she felt when she was around him, before pulling away and stepping back, her hands tightening on the sheet around her body. Dean closed the door and rolled down the window as he started the engine.

"Be safe Dean."

"You too Aeron," he said quietly, pausing for a second, his eyes on hers, before shifting the car into gear and slowly pulled away. He watched her form slowly away through the rear-view mirror, and with a sigh he settled into the seat and flicked on the stereo, turning the volume as high as he could stand it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those that have followed, favorited, or reviewed. I appreciate it greatly. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. :)**

* * *

 _This is my all time low_

 _Somehow it feels so familiar_

 _Somehow it seems so familiar_

 _I feel like letting go_

 _And every second that goes by_

 _I'm screaming out for a second try_

 _Said goodbye, to my best friend_

 _Sometimes there's no one left to tell me the truth_

 _This is the mess I've made_

 _These are the words I can't erase_

 _This is my life support, shutting down, for the final time_

 _And it twists like a blade_

 _And kills me for the rest of my life_

 _Less than Jake – The Rest of My Life_

* * *

Aaron walked back towards the cabin, wiping the trail of tears off her cheeks and laughing bitterly at herself. She did this every time they parted ways, not that she would ever let Dean know, and it always pissed her off that she was that attached to him. That she could be brought to tears just watching him walk away. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the still open door, wishing he would walk back in and wrap her in his arms. She just needed something to help her not always think that this was going to be the last time she would see him alive.

She thought back to when she had found out about his deal. She had never blamed him for his decision, never hated him for it. He loved Sam, and she understood that. And honestly, he really didn't have to explain himself to her. It was never her position to chastise him or make him feel any worse than he did in the situation. He had done what he thought was best.

Life without Dean had been beyond miserable. She had struggled to stay sane, to keep from falling apart, attempting to hang onto some semblance of dignity and hope. To be completely honest, she had done everything but that. She had fallen into a cycle of drinking and hunting. Slowly she had been killing herself, without regard to anyone else and not caring what anyone else had to say. She hadn't been alone in that adventure into the pits of despair. Sam and Bobby had been there themselves, the three of them not able to even recognize the others' downfall. Over and over the events of that night had played in her mind, like an automatic repeat. She had continually regretted that she hadn't made it in time. That she had been unsuccessful in helping Bobby and Sam defeat Lilith and break Dean's deal. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration as memories of that night seeped in from the dark crevices of her mind.

* * *

 _May 1, 2008_

Aeron cursed as she glanced at the clock in her car, her heart beating rapidly in her chest, the numbers switching as if to mock her, silently.

11:45 PM

She glanced at the GPS unit, hoping that it would tell her that she was closer than she really was. Instead, the unit kept steady, telling her that there was 7 miles to the house in Pontiac, Illinois. She pushed harder on the gas pedal, urging her truck to go faster, even though she knew deep down that she wouldn't make it in time. She could only hope and pray that Sam and Bobby had figured out a way to save Dean.

11:55 PM

Aeron turned onto the street and pulled up to the house, glancing at the address that Bobby had sent her earlier that day. She stopped suddenly when a man stepped out in front of the truck. She glanced around her, taking in the sheer number of demons surrounding the house. Glancing at the clock again, her eyes teared up as she struggled to come up with a plan.

11:57 PM

She had to try, even if it meant losing her life in the process. If she could make it past them and onto the lawn, she figured she would be fine. She could only assume that the sprinkler system had been blessed and was spraying out holy water as none of the demons were moving past the dry area. She said a quick prayer, something new for her, and swung open the door of the truck, beginning her fight towards the lawn.

She clawed her way through the hoard of demons, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she slammed to the ground just outside of the water line. Her fingers dug into the grass as she tried to drag her body onto the lawn, kicking at the demon that clung to her legs. She was immediately soaked and the screaming demon bitch that had been latched to her finally released her legs. She wiped a trail of blood and water out of her eye, taking a deep breath. She heard, in the distance, the chiming of a clock signaling midnight and she was immediately consumed with dread.

12:00 AM, _May 2, 2008_

Aeron scrambled to her feet, sliding on the wet blades of grass, and ran towards the house. She began to beat on the door, screaming when it wouldn't open, tears running down her face as she heard screaming coming from inside the house. With one final kick to the door, it finally broke free, hanging on its hinges.

She raced down the hallway, the screaming guiding her direction. She had almost made it into the room when a blinding light exploded out of the room. Covering her eyes, she turned her face into the wall, trying to block it out. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking to make sure she was able to see. She walked towards the open French doors; hoping for the best, knowing and fearing the worst. She stepped into the room and lowered her weapon, taking in the scene before her. All she could focus on was Dean, lying in the middle of the room, his body broken, bleeding, and torn to shreds. It took everything she had not to flee the room and vomit. She slowly began walking towards Sam who was clutching Dean's body against his own. It felt as if she were floating, as if this was all a terrible dream.

Sam looked up at the sound of her sob and her hand tentatively touching his shoulder. She fell to the ground beside him; her hand on his back in an attempt to offer some kind of comfort, not that there really could be any, and stared into the dead eyes of Dean Winchester.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Aeron stood and began gathering her clothes, her stomach rolling with the memory. She tried to think of something besides Dean's broken and bloody body. He was back, he was fine. His body was completely intact, and in fine working condition. She smiled at the thought as she slid her t-shirt over her head. Yes, he was in _fine_ working condition. She slid on her pants and as she finished with her buckle, she felt as if someone was watching her. Aeron looked up and let out a gasp, reaching for her weapon, cursing herself for being so stupid in letting her guard down.

"I will not harm you, Aeron," the man said quietly, his gaze intense.

"Who are you? She asked as she leveled her gun at the man's head and chambered a round, "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Aeron," the man seemingly unfazed by the gun pointed at his head. "I am Castiel, I am the one who raised Dean from Perdition."

Aeron kept her gun trained on his head as she took a step closer. After a few minutes, and for reasons she didn't entirely understand, she lowered and disarmed her weapon.

"What do you want?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you again to those who have read my story, especially those who have followed/favorited/or reviewed. I appreciate it all. Please enjoy, and if you have the time, please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _Come just as you are to me_

 _Don't need apologies_

 _Know that you are worthy_

 _I'll take your bad days with your good_

 _Walk through the storm I would_

 _I do it all because I love you_

 _I love you_

 _Katy Perry - Unconditionally_

* * *

 _One Month Later_

Aeron had been travelling for what seemed like days; winding her way through the countryside as she moved towards her goal. Castiel had warned her as much as he could that something big was happening and that Dean would need her there for support.

And, he had said, she needed to hurry.

She pulled her truck into the parking lot of the hotel Castiel had told her she would be able to find Dean and rushed into the building, her eyes searching out the elevator. She hit the up button several times in quick bursts, willing the numbers to move faster. She cursed when the number stopped at another floor before quickly turning towards the stairwell and beginning her assent towards the suite number Castiel had given her.

She rushed towards the room, pulling out her gun, unsure of what she would be running into, cocking the gun. She stopped outside the door, attempting to catch her breath, before hearing a crash and subsequent yelling. She slowly moved her hand towards the doorknob, hesitating, her hand inches away. She pulled back quickly as the door opened.

Aeron shrunk back against the wall as a figure stepped out, her heart beating against her rib cage, her gun raising towards the door in anticipation. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sam, lowering her weapon slightly, her finger moving off the trigger.

"Sam?" she said quietly, the air thick with the anger that was rolling off him. He locked eyes with her for a brief moment before he slammed the door and walked off without a word.

Aeron moved back towards the door, her gun still clutched tightly in her hand. She stood outside, listening, for what seemed like hours, although it was no more than a few seconds before she knocked lightly. She rolled her eyes at herself, at the stupid action. She could hear a pained groan through the wood. She quickly opened the door, her gaze falling on Dean's battered body lying on the floor. She quickly decocked the gun, putting the safety on and dropping in on a nearby table, as she fell to her knees.

"Dean," she said quietly, her hands touching his face lightly.

His eyes met hers, and she swallowed back her own tears as she saw his eyes well up.

"What is going on with you two?" she asked him softly, as she helped him up and over to the bed to sit. He sat down on the bed with a wince, his breaths coming out ragged. She wasn't sure if it was because of the physical exertion of the fight or because he was fighting back tears caused by the bitter betrayal of his brother.

Aeron kneeled in front of Dean, her eyes roaming his face, looking for any kind of recognition from him. He looked up, his eyes finally locking with hers as he snapped out of his daze. He looked sadly around the room, his eyes surveying the damage. He quickly realized he was sitting on the bed that mere hours, if not minutes before, Sam had been screwing Ruby. His stomach clenched at the thought, and it further lurched when he saw a drop of crimson staining the white sheet. He knew that Sam had been drinking her blood. Aeron's gaze followed Dean's and she finally was able to put two and two together. Although she and Dean hadn't seen each other since that morning at the cabin, they had talked over the last month, and she was fairly certain she knew as much about what was going on as Dead did himself.

"Ruby?" she asked quietly. Dean nodded remorsefully, his hand rubbing his neck where Sam had only minutes before strangled him. He stood, wincing in pain, grabbing the knife. He needed to get away from that room. He needed to stop Lilith before Sam went completely over the edge on which he was teetering.

"Get me out of here," he said, grabbing onto Aeron's shoulder for support. She nodded, pulling his arm over her shoulders and guiding him towards the door in silence.

Aeron glanced at Dean for the 1 millionth time in five minutes, her eyes travelling over the features of his face. They had left her truck at the hotel and she was currently wishing she was driving and not gripping the door of the Impala for dear life. As he took a turn at 95 MPH, his tires squealing loudly, she finally decided to say something.

"Dean…"

"I can't believe he would do that to me!" Dean yelled, cutting her off, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. She watched him briefly, her eyes flicking to the road again, watching as he drifted into the oncoming lane of traffic.

"Dean…" she said louder.

"I don't even know who he is anymore. He's nothing more than a monster," he said a bit more quietly, still not listening to her, and shaking his head.

"Dammit Dean!" Aeron screamed, reaching for the steering wheel. Her jerking the wheel back to the right seemed to bring him out of his head and he slammed on the brakes, attempting to pull the car over on the correct side of the road, safely. They rolled to a stop as the blare of the trucker's horn faded in the distance. Neither of them said a word as they struggled to slow their hearts and breathing back too normal. It was several minutes before either of them spoke.

"Aeron," Dean said quietly, "I'm sor…"

"Don't," she said, cutting him off. "Don't apologize Dean," she continued, reaching for the door handle and getting out of the car. She stood, taking in a deep breath of fresh mountain air and closed the car door behind her. She walked towards the edge of a nearby cliff that overlooked a mountain valley. Looking out over the edge, her eyes took in the sheer beauty before her. She soaked in the splendor of the green trees that sloped down the hill towards the sleepy creek that meandered its way through the craggy rocks of the mountains surrounding it. It was difficult to believe that beauty like this existed in a world as fucked up as theirs. It was even more difficult to know that tomorrow seal number 66 could be broken and hell could literally be on Earth. She turned towards the sound of footsteps moving towards her, her eyes meeting Dean's briefly. She gave him a sad smile and turned back towards the view.

"It's amazing to me that life continues on as if there's nothing going on around it," she said, quietly. "That people out there don't realize that everything they love, everything they cherish, could be gone in a blink of an eye.

Dean nodded, although she couldn't see him, before stepping beside her. There was an immediate sense of comfort that flooded him as his body brushed against hers. She reached over and slipped her hand into his, her fingers intertwining with his.

"He walked out on me Aeron," he said. "He tried to kill me, and then he walked out, without a second thought." He paused for a brief moment, his eyes filling with tears. He swallowed quickly in an attempt to put his emotions in check. "He told me that I wasn't strong enough to defeat Lilith," he faded away and she could feel his renewed anger building as he tensed up again. She gently squeezed his hand.

"Dean, I'm sure he didn't mean it that way…"

"Don't!" he said sternly, turning her around to face him. "Don't you dare patronize me!"

"Dean," she said, reaching up to brush his cheek with her fingertips, "I'm not patronizing you! I just…" she faded off, "You know what?" she dropped her hand, "It doesn't matter. Come on, we need to get to Bobby." She reached her hand towards him, and Dean glanced at her palm with a confused expression.

"What?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Give me the keys, Dean."

"No way in hell, sweetheart," he said with a scoff, turning towards the car. Her hand on his forearm stopped him.

"I mean it, Dean. You almost killed us back there," she raised a finger to stop his protest. "No! You listen to me. You are tired, you are bloody and beat to shit. You are angry, and soon you are going to physically crash and to be honest, I want to live long enough to see this so-called apocalypse," Dean frowned and gave her an exasperated look. "Dean, give me the keys. I promise I won't hurt your baby," she ran her hand down his arm, slipping her hand into his pocket. "I will get us to Bobby's and I will make it up to you later tonight."

Dean gazed down at her, his eyes searching hers for a few seconds before he nodded his head in quiet acquiescence. She pulled her hand out of his pocket, the keys jingling as they were freed, and turned towards the car. She stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aeron turned around to face him and smiled inwardly when he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

"Thank you," Dean whispered against her lips, "For everything."

"You know I will be there whenever you need me," she replied, pulling him towards her, her mouth claiming his. She poured everything she had into the kiss, finally taking a moment to savor the fact that he was with her, that she could touch him. She pulled away slowly, leaning her head against his chest for a moment.

His hands buried in her hair, tilting her face up to look at him.

"Thank you, Aeron. I…" he trailed off staring into her eyes, hesitating for a moment.

Aeron nodded slowly, understanding what he was trying to say, before reaching up and kissing him again, savoring the touch and taste of him.

She pulled away from him as a car drove by, pulling her back to reality. "We should keep going."

Dean nodded, releasing her, his hands running down the full length of her hair as they parted.

"Hey," Dean said as he opened the passenger door. Aeron stopped and looked at him over the top of the car, "How did you know where to find me?"

"Castiel," she said simply, knowing there would be no need for further explanation.

Dean looked at her in shock. After a few moments he simply shook his head and got into the car, silently thanking God that Cas had risked his entire existence to help him and that Aeron had rushed headfirst into whatever mess he was in.

Again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own anything beyond Aeron. I want to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed. Your kind words are appreciated!**

* * *

 _There are hellfire brimstone preachers,_

 _There are tongues interpretations,_

 _There are reasons that go deeper,_

 _Than the treason in our souls._

 _There ain't no mercy for the wicked,_

 _Sing the voices from the choir,_

 _Tonight your soul might be required,_

 _In the presence of the Lord._

 _Carter's Chord – Summer, Early 60s_

* * *

Aeron stood in the corner of Bobby's library, her eyes following Dean's every move, yet appearing to be completely enthralled with the book she had grabbed off one of the many piles surrounding her. They hadn't spoken much for the remainder of the trip to South Dakota; each lost within their own thoughts and content to just be in one another's presence. She watched as Dean walked to the window, his eyes staring outside, though unseeing. She knew it would do no good for her to voice her opinion, but she had to admit she agreed with Bobby. Dean needed to call Sam and try to work things out. She had been trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened within the last 24 hours. To think that Dean would honestly just wipe his hands of Sam, it was unheard of. Dean had sold his soul for Sam and now…now he was just going to walk away without a fight? It was shocking. She understood his side; however, you can only fight so long, you can only sacrifice so much before you finally have nothing left to give. Dean was nearing that point.

She me this eyes for a brief second as he turned around to face her and Bobby. Setting the book down, she moved to sit in an old wooden chair. She needed to stay out of this discussion as much as possible. She knew that she had been sent to Dean by Castiel merely as a silent supporter. There was already so much adversity in his life; he needed someone who was 100 percent on his side, even if he was misguided at that moment in time. She listened to the men talk, biting her tongue as Dean stated that Sam had never wanted anything to do with the family he had come from. Aeron knew that was incorrect. She had spent plenty of time with Sam as a child to know that he loved his family; he just had been a little less conforming than Dean had. Sam hadn't remembered anything about how life had been prior to Mary's death, whereas Dean had plenty of memories. Aeron figured that Dean had wanted nothing more than to ease some of the pain and pressure John had faced after her death, that he would have done anything for his father. A great burden had been placed on his shoulders starting with that terrible moment and it had never been lifted.

His father hadn't been around enough to be an actual father to his sons, so Dean had taken on that role as well. She didn't blame John, she had loved him as well, but she knew that he had allowed his grief to take over his life completely and he had pushed the father role to the back burner and allowed vengeance to take the lead. Sam just hadn't been able to understand that and to him, the grass looked to be greener on the other side. That's why he had left. Not because he didn't want his family, he just wanted more. But to tell that to Dean would be like banging your head against a brick wall.

Her eyes jumped to Bobby as she saw him sweep everything off his desk angrily before he started in on Dean. She stood up and took a step towards the two men, ready to separate them if need be. She could almost feel the anger rolling off Dean and her heart clenched in her chest for him. Bobby was right though, family was family. She signed as Dean walked back towards the window, and frowned when she heard Bobby refer to John as a coward.

"Bobby," she said, imploring him to leave John out of this. Dean was fiercely loyal to the man, and in his current state of mind, she wasn't sure what his reaction would be to that. Yet, as Bobby continued, she found herself agreeing with him again. John had pushed his children away in an effort to save himself from a future of grief should something happen to them. It was a soldier's mentality, lock away your true feelings, seclude yourself so that if your bobby next to you dies, it doesn't hurt as much. She only hoped that Dean understood that Bobby was just saying what he was because he loved him.

Dean turned back to the window, nodding his head in silent acquiescence. Her heart soared that Bobby had been able to get through to him, at least a little bit. She walked to Bobby and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, placing his hand over hears and giving it a quick squeeze and a small smile. He opened his mouth and turned back towards Dean to say something more, when she felt him tense up under her hand. She followed his gaze, her breath catching in her throat, her eyes scanning the empty room.

"Where did he go Bobby?" she whispered.

* * *

Dean walked slowly around the ornate room, glancing at the paintings on the wall. He had been shocked to turn around and find himself somewhere other than Bobby's house, and even more shocked to see Castiel there to "greet" him. He didn't completely understand why he had been secluded in this room, and he hoped that Aeron was all right. He turned back towards the table in the center of the room and frowned, picking up a bottle of beer that had appeared in a bucket of ice on the table. He stared at it in deep thought, his head snapping to the right as Zachariah's voice filled the room.

His head was spinning, and he couldn't quite focus on what Zachariah was saying and when he mentioned that burger joint in Delaware, he could just picture Sam and Aeron giggling at one another covered in ketchup and mustard. He heard Zach offer up Ginger and Marianne, and while fantasies ran rampant in his head, he didn't want their make believe. His thoughts strayed to Aeron, naked in bed, sheets pooled around her waist, sweat glistening off her skin. He shook his head, trying to clear the vision. He was a fighter, a warrior, through and through. He needed to be out there doing what he does best, not sitting here in this penthouse, "green room," or whatever they wanted to refer to it as. He listened as Zach told him that all but one seal had been broken. He watched the man, his hatred growing as Zach continued to talk. Dean couldn't understand why they were keeping him in the dark. He knew they knew more than they were letting on.

He wanted to fight, to bring down the bitch that had made his life both literally and figuratively hell. He wanted to wach her bleed, watch her die a slow and painful death as he had with the hell hounds. Unfortunately, the angels, although giving him who and when, couldn't give him the where. Instead, they wanted him to be nothing more than an obedient dog. He locked eyes with Cas for a brief second before the angle bowed his head and looked at the ground. Whatever had happened to him when he had been "called" back to heaven must have been bad if he was acting like nothing more than a lackey.

* * *

Aeron paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, running her hands through her hair, unsure of what she needed to do, where she needed to look, how she could help. It had been hours since Dean had disappeared. She glanced at the clock; it was 11:20 pm and she was no closer to figuring out where he had gone. Bobby was sure that Dean had been pulled away by the angels. It had happened before, him just disappearing into thin air. Bobby was now focused on trying to find where Sam was so they could try and sort things out.

Se walked towards the front door and yelled back into the house, hoping that Bobby would hear that she was going outside. She hated feeling useless. She hated that she was just standing around without a single direction. She walked through the cars, trying to come up with some plan of action. It was just difficult to come up with anything when you didn't know what you were fighting or even what you were looking for. She leaned against the side of the car, sliding down until she was sitting with her back against the rusted-out frame. She was never this impotent when it came to hunting or life in general; just when it came to Dean. Where Sam was his weakness, Dean was hers. She placed her forehead on her knees, her arms wrapped around her legs, confusion and despair washing over her. Taking a deep breath, she looked up towards the sky and asked for help from the only person who may respond.

"Cas?" she said softly into the darkness. "Cas…if you can hear me, I need your help. Please…" she whispered, a tear running down her cheek. "You told me that I needed to be there for Dean, that I needed to support him throughout this, through his trials and his tribulations."

She stood up, wiping her tears. Her desperation turning into anger.

"How the hell am I supposed to help him if I don't know where the fuck he is! Or was I merely just a tool to make sure that he didn't give up in that one instance?" she listened for any sound in the graveyard of cars surrounding her. Hearing nothing, she screamed out in frustration and slammed her hand on the hood of a nearby car. "You worthless son of a bitch," she muttered. "What good is asking for help when no one ever listens?"

"We listen," a voice said from behind her. "We just don't always find it pertinent to respond."

"Well, that makes it okay then, doesn't it?" she said sarcastically, turning to face Castiel. He looked conflicted, she noticed immediately. She pushed her concern for him to the side and focused on her main mission. "Where is Dean?"

"Safe."

"Don't give me your infuriating one word answers Castiel," she replied, taking a step towards him. " _Where_ is Dean specifically?"

"He's…" Cas sighed, an abnormal reaction from an angel. "He's in a safe room we have set up. He's just cut off from normal lines of communication for the time being." He looked directly into her eyes. "He's in good health, I promise."

Aeron breathed an internal sigh of relief, focusing on how to get more information out of the angel. "What is it Cas? Why have you separated him from the rest of the population?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss that with you, Aeron. You aren't…"

"What?" she said, cutting him off. "I'm not what, Cas? Authorized to hear that information? _You_ authorized me, Cas, when you pulled me into this whole mess! I was content in not knowing everything, of not knowing exactly what the end game you have set up is. _You_ brought me into this!" she yelled at him, poking him in the chest to accentuate what she was saying. "You were the one who told me to _be there for Dean_!" she took a step closer to him, glaring up into his eyes. "So you know what Cas? You are going to tell me what the fuck I am supposed to be supporting him in!"

Castiel sighed and looked up towards the sky for a brief moment. He knew that he was about to take the final step towards what he considered damnation. There would be no going back. Yet, there was only a very small part of him that was truly conflicted. He glanced back down into Aeron's pleading dark brown eyes and stepped over the proverbial edge. He told her everything. He told her about the angel's plan to bring about the apocalypse. That they were using the Winchester brothers to do their bidding and that Sam would play a vital role in bringing about the rise of Lucifer. Dean was being held in a safe house, so to say, so that he would be able to pick up the sword and fight Lucifer, bringing about Heaven's return to Earth. Aeron leaned against a car heavily, trying to keep up with what Cas was telling her, and trying to make sense of what it all meant.

"So, you're telling me that God wants Lucifer to be set free? And that, while there may be countless human casualties, once Dean completes his _mission_ , it will be paradise on Earth?" Aeron asked looking back up at Castiel, shaking her head as he nodded. "Do you have any idea how completely messed up that is?" she walked over to him and took his hand in her own. Castiel looked at her strangely, unsure as to how to respond. No one had really ever touched him before, except for Anna.

"Cas, you have to know that this is wrong, don't you? Sure, things down here on Earth aren't all sunshine and lollipops, but you are talking about the death of thousands, if not millions, of human beings. God's creations! You can't let this happen, Cas. How do you even know that what you're doing is God's will?" she squeezed his hand, begging him to listen to her reasoning. "How can you sacrifice one brother and expect the other to bend to your will?"

Castiel closed his eyes, doubt clouding his feelings. He wasn't supposed to feel…he wasn't supposed to doubt. He was to obey. Yet everything she was saying was causing him to rethink his orders. Uriel had betrayed him; how could he be sure it didn't go higher? How could he be sure that Zachariah was telling him the truth?

"Aeron…I…" he trailed off.

"Do you know where Sam will be tonight?" Aeron asked, her hopes crushed when Castiel shook his head.

"I know who will though," he responded. "I have to get to Dean," he said and he started to pull away.

"Wait!" Aeron said, tugging on his hand. "Where are you going to take him?"

"To Chuck Shurley, the prophet. He will know where Lilith will be tonight."

"What should I do?" Aeron asked and Castiel looked conflicted for a moment.

"Be prepared to fight. I don't know if we can stop this. I don't know if I will make it through."

Aeron nodded her head slowly and squeezed Castiel's hand once more before letting him go.

"Be careful Cas, and thank you," she said as Castiel disappeared. She turned back to Bobby's house. They would need to prepare for what was to come. Regardless of Castiel and Dean's success, there would still be a fight tomorrow. It was just a matter of how big of a fight it was going to be. She also needed to figure out where Chuck lived. She couldn't, and wouldn't sit and be idle. She needed to get to Dean.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again for the follows and the reviews, I greatly appreciate them!**

* * *

 _I wanna drink that shot of whiskey_

 _I wanna smoke that cigarette_

 _I wanna smell that sweet addiction, on my breath_

 _I wanna ride across West Virginia, in the backseat of a Cadillac_

 _You know some cowboys like me go out like that_

 _I wanna get lost in some corner booth, Cantina Mexico_

 _I wanna dance to the static of an AM radio_

 _I wanna wrap the moon around us, lay beside you skin on skin_

 _Make love till the sun comes up, till the sun goes down again_

 _Cause I need you_

 _So I need you_

 _Like a needle needs a vein_

 _Like my Uncle Joe in Oklahoma needs the rain_

 _And I need you_

 _Like a lighthouse on the coast_

 _Like the Father and the Son need the Holy Ghost_

 _I need you_

 _Tim McGraw (feat. Faith Hill) – I Need You_

* * *

Aeron knocked on the door of Chuck's house, rolling her eyes at herself for the action as the door was hanging slightly on its hinges. She pushed the door open, cringing as it squeaked loudly.

"Hello?" she called into the deserted room, pushing through the door completely, attempting to close it behind her. "Is anyone here?" she said, peering through an open arch towards the kitchen as she reached behind herself, pulling out her gun. She took a tentative step into the room, turning quickly towards a movement on her right.

"Chuck?" she asked the bloody man tentatively, her gun trained on his head.

"Aeron! What are you doing here?" he asked, wiping his face with a dirty towel as she lowered her weapon. "You weren't supposed to be a part of any of this," he continued, moving towards the couch to sit down. She pushed through her shock that he had known who she was, remembering that he was a prophet. Still, it was a bit disturbing for someone to know what you are going to do before you even had the thought to do so.

"Yeah, well…Cas…" she trailed off, her heart racing. "Where are Cas and Dean? They got here right?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. She prayed to whoever was listening that they were okay as she sat next to him on the couch.

"They came. Dean was sent away. Cas…" he gestured around the room, "exploded."

Aeron's gut clenched, her eyes looking around the room. She pulled her hand off the back of the coach and placed it in her lap, wiping a chunk of what she now assumed was Castiel off her hand.

"Oh God," she said, rubbing her hands vigorously against her jeans.

"Yeah…" he trailed off. "It's been a really, really bad day," he said with a sigh.

"And Dean?" she stood and began to pace. "You said he was sent away?"

Chuck nodded, his eyes watching the young woman wander around the living room.

"Castiel sent him to stop Sam. I don't know if he was successful."

"Is he okay?" Aeron asked quietly, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer. She wasn't sure what she would do if Dean hadn't made it.

"I don't know," Chuck replied as he stood. "I haven't seen anything else."

Aeron nodded her head slowly, trying to figure out what her next step would be.

"Umm…" she said, her voice cracking, "Can I…can I use your restroom?"

"Sure…uh…it's probably not all that clean…"

"Chuck," she said, cutting him off, "I have angel guts stuck to my hand," she smiled sadly. "I really don't care if your bathroom is clean or not."

She headed up the stairs in the direction he was pointing. "Besides, have you seen the rest of the place?" she smiled fully at him as she climbed the stairs.

She walked down the narrow hallway, her hand running along the wall as if to anchor herself and keep her mind on the present. Stepping into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and flipped on the light. She looked into the mirror, her hands resting on the countertop. There were dark circles under her eyes and she wasn't completely sure when she had last slept a full night. She laughed, bitterly, wondering if she ever would again. The news reports on her way over hadn't been very hopeful and she honestly didn't believe that the boys had been successful in stopping the rise of Lucifer. She turned on the water, sucking in a deep breath when nothing but ice-cold liquid poured through the faucet. _Oh well_ , she thought to herself, cupping water in her hands. She splashed the water on her face, hoping it would help clear her mind. She heard noise coming from downstairs and quickly turned off the water, pulling her gun back out and opening the door slowly. She walked back towards the stairs, her steps slow and deliberate, preparing herself for the worst.

"Do I have a molar in my hair?" she heard Chuck exclaim as she started her decent. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Dean's voice. She tucked the gun back into the waistband of her jeans as she ran down the remainder of the stairs, needing to confirm what her ears had heard with her own eyes. She came into the living room, just as Zachariah showed up in the kitchen. She moved slowly towards Dean, somehow wanting nothing more to be his protector, laughing internally at the thought.

She listened carefully to the two men's discussion, moving to stand beside Sam, her hand coming to rest on his forearm in a sign of silent support. She was glad to see the two of them back together, at least in the same room. Her eyes jumped to Dean's hand as Zachariah mentioned that he was bleeding, and she watched a drop of Dean's blood slowly drip from his clenched fist. It fell, as if in slow motion to the ground, her eyes watching its entire journey until it splattered against the floor, mixing with the grime and blood left by Castiel. She closed her eyes from the blinding light as Dean sent the angels away, her eyes opening to finally meet his.

* * *

Aeron stood near the door of the rundown hotel room they had rented, her eyes watching Dean's every move. It didn't register in her brain that Sam had closed the door behind himself, saying he was going to return the rental car and take a walk. She tried to memorize everything about him, her eyes roaming over his face, lingering on his lips before moving down his chest, his stomach, his legs. She had come so close to losing him for a second time that she was afraid that if she blinked, he would disappear.

She held her breath as he set down the gun he had been reassembling on a nearby table and began walking towards her. He stopped within inches of her body, he back pressed against the wall behind her. His eyes met hers, neither of them saying a word as they stared at one another, not really knowing where to start, or what to say. Aeron bit her lower lip, unable to remain quiet as his eyes roamed over her face before settling on her lips.

"Dean…" his name came out as a release of breath and she cringed as her ears registered the hint of desperation in her voice.

Her speaking seemed to be what he had been waiting for. His hand reached out, wrapping around the back of her neck, and he pulled her fully against his body. His lips brushed against hers lightly before he kissed her fully, pouring every emotion he was feeling into the kiss. His assault on her mouth was driving her insane and she wanted nothing more than to remove every scrap of clothing between them, quickly. She wanted to feel his skin pressed against hers, his rough hands gripping her hips. She wanted the feel of his tongue, teeth, and lips moving over her body, leaving a burning trail behind them. She moaned as he bit her lower lip, quickly soothing away any pain with a sweep of his tongue. She needed him, as much as she needed air to breath.

Dean pulled away slightly, his hands moving down her sides to the hem of her shirt. He slid a finger beneath the thin material, his fingertips lightly brushing against the skin of her stomach. He ran his finger along the waist of her jeans, pausing at the button. His eyes locked with hers as if he were asking for her permission to continue. Aeron leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, smiling slightly and running her hands down his chest to his jeans, slowly sliding down his zipper.

They moved slowly towards the bed as if in a dance, each moving in sync with one another. They only separated to remove clothing and even then their hands continued to wander, each trying to memorize the others body again, afraid that it would be the last time they had the chance to feel the other's skin against their own.

He kneeled on the bed, his chest pressed against her back as his lips moved down her neck to her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against his body, her arms reaching up behind herself to wrap around his neck. She involuntarily shuddered as his hands ran down her stomach, stopping at her hips and pressing to indicate that he wanted her to turn around.

She turned in his arms, her eyes opening to meet his, each hoping that what they were feeling could be conveyed to the other with nothing more than a look. She was addicted to him, she needed him, and she hoped that somewhere deep inside of him, he felt the same.

* * *

Dean lay on the bed, his arm wrapped around Aeron's body, holding her as close as he could, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. She was really all he had now. She was the only person, besides Bobby, he could really trust. And honestly, even Bobby didn't know as much about him and what he had been through as Aeron did. He wasn't sure how to act around Sam, the betrayal still burned and it wasn't something he was sure he could ever get over. He turned his head to look down at Aeron as she lifted her head off his chest. He sighed and smiled down at her, his fingers playing with her hair.

"Hey," she said with a small smile, moving to rest on her left elbow. She reached up, trailing her fingers along his skin before pausing at the amulet he wore. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't even know where to begin," he stated with a slight laugh. "I mean…" he ran his fingers along her spine. "I just can't believe everything that has happened."

"That's something," she said sitting up, wrapping the sheet around her body. "Especially with what we see every day."

"We don't see Lucifer rising every day."

"No," she chuckled, "You're right about that."

And then there's everything with Sam…" he trailed off as he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Dean…" she said, moving behind him, her arms wrapping around his torso. "You know he was just…"

"Don't!" he said cutting her off, turning to look into her eyes. "I don't need to hear his apologies from you too."

"You're just being stubborn Dean." Aeron said, standing and walking across the room to gather her clothes. "At some point…" she pulled her shirt over her head and looked at him. "At some point, you are going to have to face what happened and where the two of you stand. I don't understand why the two of you don't ever talk things out. Instead, you just simmer and stew in silence until your emotions get the best of you and one, or both, of you explodes." She pulled on her jeans and shoes, shaking her head. "It has happened before, and it will happen again."

"Thank you for the commentary. Next time I want your opinion about my relationship with my brother?" he pulled on his shirt roughly. "I'll ask for it!"

Aeron looked up at him, shocked that he was acting the way he was. To be honest, it hurt. He had never talked to her that way. She turned away from him and walked towards the table to grab her jacket.

"You know what?" she cleared her throat, her voice suddenly sounding thick with the emotions she was trying to push back. "I think I might go grab us some food. Bobby will be here in a bit and I'm sure he will be hungry. I know I am," she let out a weak laugh.

She glanced up at him as she moved towards the door, "So…I will…" she gestured towards the door. "I'll be right back."

"Aeron," Dean said stepping towards her. "Aeron, I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't," Aeron said softly, "It's okay, I understand. Things are stressful and I know that I really shouldn't have said anything. It wasn't my place. And for that, I am sorry." She reached up and ran a hand down his cheek. "I just need to get away for a minute. I need to clear my head," she placed a light kiss on his lips. "And honestly, your stomach has been growling for a good thirty minutes. We need food. I'll be back in a bit."

Dean pulled her against his body and kissed her, his hands running through her hair.

"Hurry back," he said, his lips against the pulse of her neck. _I need you_ he thought to himself, afraid to say it aloud.

"I will," she said quietly, her lips pressed against his ear.

She pulled away and gave him a small smile before walking out of the room, Dean staring at the door as she closed it behind herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews and follows. You all are amazing and I truly appreciate you!**

* * *

 _Hearts are worn,_

 _In these dark ages_

 _You're not alone_

 _In this story's pages_

 _The light has fallen_

 _Amongst the living and the dying_

 _And I'll try to hold it in_

 _I watch the heavens_

 _But I find no calling_

 _Something I can do to change what's coming_

 _Stay close to me_

 _While the sky is falling_

 _I don't wanna be left alone_

 _Don't want to be alone_

 _Sarah McLachlan – Worlds on Fire_

* * *

Aeron sat on the steps near the entrance to the motel, staring absently in space. She had been watching people come and go from the motel, all of them seemingly walking down the street without a care in the world. All of them unaware that Lucifer was lurking out there, somewhere, waiting to strike. She ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the ever-increasing number of knots, before finally giving up and pulling it back into a ponytail. In the distance, she heard the rumbling of an engine, its familiarity comforting. As it drew near, she stood, happy to see the Impala and Bobby pull up to the curb.

"Hey Bobby," she said wearily, with a slight smile.

"Aeron," he said, almost as if he were surprised to see her sitting there alone. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "where are the boys?"

"Room 35," she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "You look…" she paused, not entirely sure how to put to words what she wanted to say.

"Yeah," Bobby said with a slight laugh, "Must just be tired is all."

"I hear 'ya there," she replied with a small smile. "Come on," she turned towards the motel. "I'll show you to the room."

* * *

They had been researching for what seemed like hours, the silence almost overwhelming as they looked for some sort of lead on Michael and his sword. She sat on the bed, attempting to keep her eyes open, praying silently that one of them would find something soon so that they could get out and actually do something. Research had never been her strong point and add to that the lack of sleep, she was becoming restless and irritated.

She looked up at Sam when Bobby asked him if everything was okay, and her heart broke for him. He looked so defeated, so broken as he began to explain what had truly happened with the final seal. She caught Dean's eye as Bobby began his approach towards Sam and wanted to just hug Sam when Bobby said he wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She watched him walk out the door and she couldn't help but wonder how much more repentance Sam would have to show before Dean and Bobby would be willing to forgive him. Was what he had done really in his control? She wasn't sure. Yes, he had made several, if not dozens of mistakes, but his heart had been in the right place. He had been seduced into believing that he was going to save not only the world, but also his brother from the Devil himself.

Aeron went to stand, wanting to follow him, knowing that he needed someone to be at least a little bit understanding. One look from Dean had her sitting back down on the bed and pulling a book into her lap to continue reading.

"Let's just keep looking," Dean said, walking back towards the book he had left on a counter top. He looked at her again, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, keep looking," she said unenthusiastically, flipping a page.

* * *

Now she knew it had been hours. The sky had turned dark and her eyes continued to droop as she read word after boring word from an incredibly dull book.

She tossed the book to the side as Dean and Bobby began talking about a storage unit John had kept in his name.

Her eyes continued to close, as she fought the increasing desire for sleep. It wasn't until she saw Bobby punch Dean that she woke up completely, jumping to her feet.

"What the hell Bobby!" she yelled, sucking in a breath when he turned to look at her with black eyes.

She lunged across the room, towards Ruby's knife when the door burst open. Her fingers just barely missed the hilt of the knife as a male and female walked into room. The male grabbed onto her, pinning her arms to her side, her body pressed tightly against his.

"Get off me asshole," she grunted angrily, struggling to free herself.

"Shut up," the woman responded, backhanding her across the face. Aeron could taste blood in her mouth and glared at the woman as she walked towards the table to grab the knife.

Aeron stopped struggling as the female talked to Dean, realizing that her attempts were futile. Her eyes searched the room for some way to free both herself, Dean, and take out the demons all in one shot. She was coming up short on all three counts. The female, who she now knew as Meg, walked towards her, carelessly waving the knife around, before she slowly began running the tip of the blade down Aeron's cheek.

"These are the days of miracle and wonder Dean…" she continued talking, slicing a thin cut along Aeron's cheek. "We really owe your brother a fruit basket."

Aeron's eyes met Dean's and she could see the cold anger in them as he attempted to divert Meg's attention back to himself. She struggled against the hold of the male as Meg kissed Dean and then passed the knife over to demon Bobby. She continued struggling as Bobby raised the knife above his head, screaming in horror as Bobby stabbed himself, the sound a momentary distraction. Dean lunged at the male, knocking her loose from his grip, the two of them struggling to get the upper hand. Aeron looked over as Sam walked into the room, a stupid move on her part as she was backhanded across the face by the demon she had been struggling with. Aeron looked up to see Dean pin the demon on the ground and she grabbed the knife, plunging it into the man's body, watching as the demon within him died quickly. She turned her attention to Meg, ready to toss the knife over to where Sam lay on the ground with Meg standing over him, watching as the demon recognized she had lost the upper hand in the fight and abandoned the body.

"Bobby," she heard Dean say and she turned to see the older may lying on the ground, bleeding profusely.

* * *

They burst into the emergency room, Sam and Dean carrying a delirious Bobby between the two of them. Aeron internally struggled to keep it together as they rushed him away towards a trauma room. How many more of their friends and family would they have to lose? How many more loses could she mentally handle? She honestly didn't want to know the answer. Bobby had to survive, that's all she really knew. She watched as his body disappeared down the hallway before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Sam, we have to go," Dean said, looking at this brother.

She wanted to protest as much as Sam was, but understood there was nothing they could do for Bobby. His life now lay in the hands of the emergency room doctors and nurses.

"Aeron," Dean said quietly. "Stay with Bobby," he caught her eyes briefly before turning to his brother. "Come on Sam," he said as he headed towards the doors. Aeron followed quickly behind.

"What are you talking about Dean!" she said, grabbing his arm to stop him. "I'm not staying here! What good am I going to be here? The only thing that I'm going to end up doing is talking to law enforcement and attempting to come up with some plausible story! No Dean, you are taking me with you!" she pushed past him, walking towards the car.

"Aeron," he paused, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. He moved them to the side so Sam wouldn't overhear. "I don't want you getting hurt over this."

"Dean, you're being ridiculous. I am going with you! This is what I am, this is what I do. You can't start getting overly protective of me now. It's ridiculous! Why now? Why this job?"

"Because I can't risk losing you too!" he exclaimed, his voice raising a bit. "I've almost completely lost Sam, and Bobby to this. I can't lose you too."

"Dean, let me help you. You can't guarantee that they aren't going to win as it is. If they do, I'm already dead. You need all the help you can get. Don't start pushing me away now." She reached up and brushed a piece of hair off his forehead. "Haven't you learned anything in the past 48 hours? You can't do this alone," she looked over to Sam, meeting his eyes. "Neither of you can do this alone. This is it; this is the beginning of the end of the world. You need all the help you can get. So just…" she sighed exasperatedly, "just take the help when it's offered. Stop arguing and accept that there are people out there that want to help you."

"Fine," Dean said walking towards the car. As they neared, he pulled Aeron aside for another brief moment.

"Just," he paused. "I don't want to see you hurt. You, Sam, and Bobby are all I have left and I'm getting tired of watching everything I love crumble to the ground."

She wasn't sure what she could say to that. Part of her wanted to tell him that she was a big girl and that she could take care of herself, yet the other half wanted nothing more than to show her own vulnerabilities and confess that she loved being taken care of. Instead, she nodded her head, silent, before kissing him softly on the lips and walking the rest of the distance to the car.

The drive to the storage facility was silent. No one knew exactly what to say. Honestly, none of them really wanted to speak anyway. She followed the boys to the storage locker, her eyes scanning the darkness around them. She hated not knowing what she was walking into, and yet she was constantly placing herself in that position.

Aeron stepped over the bodies lying on the floor, attempting to push from her mind that at one time they had been innocent people just minding their own business prior to being virtually raped by a demon. She shook off the thought, wandering around the area, looking at the objects John had obviously thought important enough to keep locked in a storage facility. She looked up at the sound of Zachariah's voice, shuttering and internally asking for forgiveness as she wished the angel would just die and go away. She stepped closer to Dean as the door slid closed behind her, unconsciously wanting to protect him, her heart skipping a beat when Zachariah revealed that Dean was actually the Michael Sword.

"What you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering wad of insecurity and self-loathing? No," Zachariah stated with a smirk. Aeron placed a hand on Dean's back, wanting to project strength and love to him through her touch. It seemed to work as Dean began to talk back to the angel.

"What do you mean I'm the word?" Dean asked.

"You're Michael's weapon," Zachariah paused, "or rather his receptacle. You're the vessel. You are chosen! It's a great honor Dean."

"Yeah, life as an angel condom," Dean stated sarcastically, and Aeron couldn't help but smile, "I think I'll pass."

Aeron smirked at Zachariah, her eyes meeting his briefly. She was shocked at the anger she saw within their depths. It amazed her that on some level she actually preferred Ruby to this thing. She wasn't entirely sure how to refer to Zachariah so she decided to go with thing. She hated him. She wasn't entirely sure how someone like Castiel had come from the same place as Zachariah.

She felt Dean's body shift back into hers and she focused back on the conversation, only to see Zachariah raise his hand, pointed at Dean as if it were a gun before it quickly shifted to Sam and he fell screaming in agony, his hands going to his now obviously broken leg.

"Stop!" Aeron screamed, moving to Sam's side, checking his wounds. She remained on the ground by Sam, trying to figure out some way to get out of the storage unit or some way to get rid of the angels. She had seen the symbol Dean had painted in his own blood, but she couldn't, for the life of her, remember what it looked like in order to reproduce it. She looked up at Dean when he was given the choice between Bobby walking again or not. She prayed that Dean would not give into the angel's demands. Zachariah knew that by using the people Dean loved against him, he would ultimately wear the man down and he would have to give into their demands. She hoped that he would be strong enough to not let that happen. Even if it was at her detriment.

"No," Dean said, his eyes cold.

"Then how about we heal you from stage four stomach cancer?" Zachariah stated as Dean began coughing up blood. Aeron's blood ran cold at the sight and she shifted unconsciously towards Dean. She internally berated herself, making herself stay by Sam's side. If she needed him to be strong, she needed to do the same thing. She closed her eyes against the tears that formed when he let out a weak no.

"Then let's get really creative, let's see how Aeron does without her lungs," Zachariah said, his eyes meeting hers.

Aeron felt an immense pressure on her chest and she struggled to pull in a breath, but was doing nothing more than gasping as if she was a fish out of water. It was amazing, it didn't burn, it didn't hurt, there was just this overwhelming fight response in which her brain was telling her it needed oxygen and yet, she had no way of complying with that request. She struggled aimlessly for air, her eyes meeting Dean's for a brief moment. Sam pulled himself to her, his arms going around her body as he looked down at her helplessly. She could feel her heartbeat racing as it attempted to push more oxygenated blood to her brain, and she knew that it was only a matter of minutes before her organs would begin to shut down and she would lose consciousness.

She raised her head as a bright light enveloped the room, her gaze landing on a body as it fell to the ground. She looked back up, her head beginning to pound and met the eyes of Castiel, her vision beginning to blur at the edges, darkness seeping in to take over her line of sight. She watched Castiel fend off the other angels in the room, trying with her oxygen-deprived mind, to figure out how he was there. She closed her eyes as the sounds around her began to become digitized, her mind beginning to shut down completely. An odd feeling overtook her, and with what she believed would be her last feeble gasp, she felt air rush into her mouth and fill her newly reformed lungs. She opened her eyes and slowly began to stand up, slipping out of Sam's grasp. She was dizzy, her blood beginning to flow again through her veins, her head pounding with each beat of her heart. She watched as Castiel placed his hands on the boys' chests before moving over to hears, sympathy in his eyes.

"This will hurt," he said quietly. She nodded slightly and ground her teeth together as he touched her, carving the Enochian Sigil into her ribs as well. She rubbed her eyes, wishing her headache away as the boys continued to talk. She didn't open her eyes again until she heard the flapping of Castiel's wings, signaling he had left. She walked over the Dean, reaching out to wipe the blood off his lips, his arms slipping around her, pulling her against his body in a hug.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked quietly.

"Go check on Bobby," Dean said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head with a sigh, "After that? I don't know. Maybe he will have some idea."

* * *

Aeron walked back towards Bobby's hospital room, a cup of tea in her hand and specific instructions from the doctor Dean had forced her to see on how to handle her headache. She could hear Bobby's yelling down the hall and almost laughed when the doctor came running out of the room as if he was being chased by, she paused, thinking. Her mother had always said begin chased by the Devil himself. At this point, it could be actually true. She shook her head, cursing herself for the action as a sharp pain shot begin her eyes. Hopefully the drugs she had been given would kick in soon or it was going to be an incredibly long night.

She walked into Bobby's room, giving each of the men a small, sad smile. She leaned against the doorframe, listening as Dean began talking about not taking sides in this fight. The fight only for themselves and the rest of humanity.

"We take them all on," Dean said passionately, "We kill the Devil, hell we even kill Michael if we have to, but we do it our own damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"I got no idea," Dean said with a shrug and Aeron had to smile at him. "But what I do have is a GED and a give 'em hell attitude and I'll figure it out," he continued with a determined look on his face.

She walked over to where he was standing, slipping her hand into his, lending her support, even if she didn't actually say anything. She knew that a part of him was just trying to give Bobby some hope, especially as he was laid up in the hospital. She stepped over to the side of the bed after Dean said good-bye and turned to walk out of the room.

"Get well soon Bobby," she said quietly, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna need your help keeping these two in line," she smiled as she straightened up. "I'll check on you tomorrow," she said, turning to follow Dean out of the room.

Aeron walked beside Dean, not completely listening to the conversation around her. She was so wrapped up in everything that had happened, her mind couldn't compartmentalize everything. She didn't stop to listen until she heard Dean state that they didn't have a snowball's chance in hell. Her heart constricted painfully at the thought, and she wanted nothing more than to deny what he was saying venomously, but she knew he was right. Deep down she knew that they were honestly fighting a losing battle. It was one thing to take on a group of demons, but to think that they would succeed in bringing down the demons, the angels, and Lucifer all at once? It was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"…you chose a demon over your own brother," Dean said with a shake of his head, "and look what happened. You were the one I depended on the most," he said softly, "and you let me down in ways I can't even…" his voice faded away and Aeron slipped her hand into his, giving it a light squeeze. She could feel his pain, seeping through his skin into her own.

"What can I do?" Sam asked, looking down at the ground.

"Honestly?" Dean replied, "Nothing. I just don't…I don't think that we could ever be what we were, you know? I just don't think I could trust you."

Aeron wanted nothing more than to mend what had been broken and she could feel her eyes well up as Dean squeezed her hand before letting go and walking away. She raised her eyes to meet Sam's, words escaping her. With a sad nod of her head she turned and headed towards the car, she opened the passenger side door and with a quick glance in Sam's direction, she slid into the seat beside Dean, his hand immediately searching out her own.

"You were right," he said quietly.

"About what?"

"I need you right here with me...beside me," he said looking straight ahead out the windshield. "You are all I have left right now."

Aeron opened her mouth to protest, to tell Dean that Sam was standing right outside wanting to help, but stopped as Dean looked directly into her eyes. This wasn't the time. All Dean really needed was someone to be there unconditionally for him, and for now…she was that person. She shifted closer to him, her hand reaching out to cup his cheek, her thumb running over his cheekbones.

"I'm right here," she whispered, leaning in to lightly brush her lips against his. "Whatever you need, I'm right here."


End file.
